1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel and, more particularly, to a plasma display panel of the ALIS system and a method of driving this plasma display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a plasma display panel (PDP) that is capable of providing high definition and a high aperture ratio, there has been proposed a PDP of the ALIS (Alternate Lighting of Surfaces) system. In such a PDP of the ALIS system, information display, such as display of characters, is often carried out by repeatedly using only one field in order to avoid flickering. This entails the risk that an abnormal discharge may occur due to a distorted accumulation of electric charges on the display panel. Therefore, there has been a strong demand for the provision of a technique, for driving a PDP, capable of preventing the occurrence of such an abnormal discharge.
Specifically, in a PDP of the ALIS system, when only one field, for example an odd field, is used to carry out a display of information such as characters, for example, the address discharge is always in the same direction. When this driving (display) is repeated, a distortion in the electric charge occurs on the display panel. This abnormal discharge can prevent normal operation thereafter, and can damage the driving circuit by breaking an insulation film with a large voltage.
The prior art and the problems associated with the prior art will be described in detail, later, with reference to the accompanying drawings.